The Trouble With Love Is
by ScarletCuteTiger
Summary: Dax/Luke. All seems fine when Dax and Gideon make up, but then a certain illusionist just has to go and spoil it all...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a request from **Trippy** therefore it is dedicated to her but it was my idea.  
****If you do review please include a title suggestion in your review because I can't think of one.  
****This is slash (Dax/Luke)  
****Hope you like  
****Arrie  
****xxx**

* * *

"C'mon mate you should ask her out she so fancies you!" Gideon tried to persuade Dax.

They were on their way out of the dining room after lunch one day and according to Gid, Jenny had been staring at Dax all throughout the meal. Luke spun Gideon around to look at him and signed, _Leave the poor boy alone, if he doesn't want to ask her out that's his choice. _He then slapped him twin round the head and stalked off. By then Dax was in hysterics. Gideon turned around and gave him his best death glare, which only made Dax laugh even harder.

"What's up with you Furry face?"

Just Dax's luck that Lisa chose then to come out of the dining room. Wiping away tears of mirth he explained whilst Gideon blushed furiously.

"Okay, but didn't you wonder why Luke was being all defensive about Dax?" Lisa said slowly.

Just at that moment none other than the famous Spook Williams walked round the corner. All three teenagers fell silent and looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" he enquired distractedly.

"Beat it Williams before I punch you!" Gideon growled. Normally this would have been unusually violent for even Gideon, but after what had happened that morning it was perfectly justified. Spook sneered.

"Call yourself a brother do you? Not a very good one if you haven't even noticed..."

Dax narrowed his eyes,

"If Gid hasn't noticed what?"

Spook began to chuckle and walk away. Lisa grabbed him by the wrist.

"Spit it out Williams!" she demanded. He pulled his hand away and huffed. By now Gid was ready to deck Spook even if he was a bit smaller than him.

"Haven't any of you noticed the way that Luke looks at Dingo?"

Dax started spluttering,

"What the hell are you on about glitter boy?" Gideon wanted to know. "Are you saying that Luke fancies Dax?"

Smiling smugly Spook replied, "That's exactly what I'm saying." And stalked off to find Darren. Lisa had her head tilted to one side as if she was thinking about something. Gideon turned and looked at her incredulously.

"You actually think Spook's right?" he scowled. Lisa smiled faintly.

"Yeah I do actually" she answered him. Gid carried on scowling and was about to protest when Dax spoke.

"Errr Gid I think they're right. I noticed Luke has been looking at me kinda weirdly lately. Like the way Jenny was looking at me at lunchtime" Dax looked uncertainly at Gideon who just glared at him.

"Maybe it would be better if we just asked Luke..." Lisa snorted.

"Yeah coz he's really gonna admit it"

"He might! Besides he's my brother he tells me everything" Gid protested.

"What like he told you about his powers back at Tregarren?" Dax hadn't meant to sound so bitter or harsh, but Gideon still looked hurt. Lisa rolled her eyes.

* * *

They found Luke in the common room looking really sad.

"What's up Lukey-boy?" Gideon asked with false cheeriness; he hadn't forgotten what Dax had said.

_Don't call me that_, Luke signed wearily. Gid sat down next to his brother and Dax and Lisa sat opposite him. They all looked at him expectantly. Luke glanced around and looked slightly alarmed, finally he glared at Gideon.

_What do you want_ he signed to his brother.

"Weeelllll..." Gideon started slowly.

"They're just wondering if you fancy Dax!" Alex Teller piped up from where he was sitting with Clive. Gideon turned around and scowled at Alex.

"Shut up Pipsqueak!" he yelled. Alex got up laughing and went to sit on the other side of Luke who was looking very embarrassed.

"So do you?" he demanded. Gideon reached behind Luke and grabbed Alex by the ear and twisted it. As the younger boy was howling in pain, Owen walked into the room. And frowned deeply.

"Gideon let go of him!" he said sternly. Gideon jumped and turned round in surprise but still didn't let go of Alex.

"Owww, you heard him!" Alex exclaimed finally twisting out of Gideon's hold. He sat up rubbing his sore ear and pouting.

"Grow up Alex" Gideon said grumpily.

"Why were you hurting Alex, Gideon?" Owen asked calmly. Mind you when dealing with the Cola's it was always best to be calm.

"Coz he got inside my head again and that's not fair because it totally counts as using powers outside of development and that's against the rules so Alex should be punished" Gideon whined, sounding like a five year old.

"Since when did you pay any attention to the rules?" Owen asked. In reply Gid stuck his tongue out at him.

"Thought so" Owen muttered and left the room.

"Lucky escape there Gid, he actually sounded kinda..." Dax trailed off because Luke was staring at him.

"Do you fancy me?" he demanded. Luke instantly blushed and looked down.

"Well that would be a yes then" Lisa concluded.

"I told you he would tell us" Gid gloated.

"Actually he didn't tell us" Dax interrupted their bickering. "He hasn't answered my question yet"

Gideon turned to Luke "Well?" he asked. Luke sighed and began to write on his board.

_Yeah, I do. Is that a problem?_

"No" Dax instantly said. Gideon raised his eyebrows.

"Like him back do you, Daxy?" he teased. Lisa started to cough whilst Dax glared at Gideon.

"Ummmm Gid it's not nice to take the mic out of your brother and your best friend's sexuality" she said, for once not sounding like she was picking a fight. Gideon froze then started looking back and forth between his twin and best friend. Luke and Dax were just staring into each others eyes.

"Awkward" Alex sang under his breath, they had forgotten he was there. Suddenly Luke got up and held his hand out to Dax who took it grinning and they both ran from the room. Gideon watched this all with wide eyes.

"Well now we know" Lisa said.

* * *

Dax and Luke went for a walk, still holding hands and ignoring the astonished looks from anyone they passed. When they got to the tree house they clambered up the ladder and sat close together.

"So why did we run out of the common room like that?" Dax asked Luke quietly. Luke turned to him and smiled cheekily before leaning forward and kissing Dax roughly on the lips. Eventually Luke pulled away and smiled at Dax who just grabbed him and started kissing him again.

* * *

Back in the common room Gideon was pacing anxiously, Dax and Luke had been gone for over two hours.

"Do you think I accidentally upset them?" he asked Mia who smiled and shook her head. She had only just got over her 'awwwwwww-ing' after finding out that Dax and Luke are together.

"Course you didn't Gideon" she said gently.

"Yeah they probably ran off to go snog in the tree house or something..." Lisa winked at Gid. He stared at her in confusion until he worked it out.

"Oh! They're in the tree house?" he realised.

"Yes but don't tell them I told you, or Dax will bite me"

Gideon ran out of the room to go and find them.

"You shouldn't have told him that Lees" Mia scolded. Lisa just pulled her angel look.

* * *

**There you go  
****Dax/Luke  
****Hope you liked  
****Arrie  
****xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**yay chapter 2 finally  
****not sure whether to do a third  
****tell what you think in a review**

* * *

Gideon found Luke and Dax in the tree house. Luke had his head on Dax's chest and their arms were around each other.

"Okay seriously you two, save it for the bedroom will you?" Gideon exclaimed upon arrival. Luke smiled and shook his head, he tried to pull away from Dax. Dax just held him tighter whilst laughing his head off.

"What did I say?" Gid demanded sitting down. The shape shifter tried to control his laughter.

"You do realise we share a room right? So saving it for the bedroom..." Gideon tilted his head and frowned slightly, then his eyes widened and he glared at Dax.

"Whatever" he muttered. Dax shrugged and started kissing Luke again.

"Seriously!" squawked Gideon, but the kissing boys ignored him. He huffed and turned his back on them. A couple of minutes later Gideon was moaning again.

"It's freezing can we go inside? And don't you two need to come up for air?"

Both the boys pulled away and started laughing.

"but you are right Gid it's dropped really cold lets go inside" Dax agreed.

"I wonder why I didn't think of that..." Gideon muttered bitterly as they climbed down from the tree house.

The next morning Gideon woke up to find Dax peering at him from Luke's bed. Luke was fast asleep in his arms. Gideon managed to yawn and frown in disgust at the same time.

"You two slept together?" he asked in awe. By now Dax was trying to gently ease himself out from underneath the sleeping boy, but Luke just held onto him tighter in a sleepy protest. Giving up Dax turned to Gideon and replied

"Yeah we did. Have you got a problem with that?" he said teasingly. Gid now looked kinda alarmed. He frowned suspiciously.

"Nothing happened... right?" Gideon shifted nervously, as if embarrassed about his question.

"You would've known about it, if anything had" Dax assured him with a wink. His best friend just shuddered and buried back under his quilt. A couple of minutes later he heard Dax giggling and some gross slurping sounds. Gideon shot up in bed and glared at the couple who were, surprise surprise, snogging again.

"Come on you two give me a break already! I still haven't got over the fact that my brother and best mate are gay" Gideon wailed. Grinning Luke dis tangled himself from Dax and signed to Gid that he was going to go and have a shower. Dax and Gideon were left alone.

"How come you didn't freak out when Luke said he fancies you, mate?" the blonde asked curiously.

"Because when you're in love with someone and you find out they like you back you just don't freak out." Dax replied dreamily.

"I guess that makes sense..."

"Also we'd secretly been going out for about five months before yesterday."

Gideon jumped out of bed and faced Dax in astonishment

"YOU WHAT!"

* * *

**fluff FTW  
****i really like this pair  
****but i don't think Gid does  
****hope you liked  
****Arrie  
****xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: contains a very angry Gideon**

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Gideon yelled, looking hurt and angry at the same time.

"Coz we didn't know how you would react, we thought you would be mad at us, and... you know... not like us any more"

"Did you really think I would react that badly?" Gideon's voice was now dangerously quiet.

"Yes we did, besides you know what Luke's like. He's all shy and doesn't like stirring up trouble"

"So your saying my own brother doesn't trust me?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him. But what I'm saying is that neither of us wanted to tell you, so don't you dare try to take it out on Luke."

"Take what out? It's nice to know my best mate trusts me Dax" Gid said sarcastically

"I do trust you Gideon. I just didn't want to tell you. Look it's not just you we didn't want to know. It's everyone else as well"

"You could've at least told me"

"No because you would've let it slip"

"No I wouldn't"

"Yes you would"

"Dax you and Luke are supposed to trust me. I'm really hurt that you didn't tell me. Did you think I would be homophobic?" Gideon did indeed sound hurt.

"Actually we weren't sure. And we do trust you Gid"

"You've known me long enough to know that I don't have a problem with gay people. No, what I don't like is being betrayed. And you and Luke betrayed me big time"

"No we didn't. Gid just coz we didn't want to tell you it doesn't mean we don't trust you"

"Well what does it mean then?" the angry blonde demanded.

"It means that... that... um... that we..." Dax trailed off looking rather sheepish.

"Exactly" the other boy exclaimed wryly.

"Look all it means is we didn't trust you with this particular thing okay?"

"No Dax, it's not okay."

"what do you mean Gid?"

"What I mean is I'm sick and tired of being called your best mate when I'm obviously not. If I was you would trust me properly."

"Come on Gid, I hate it when we fight. I'm sorry okay? Can we just be friends again?"

"Sorry! You're sorry, what an effing understatement!"

Only he didn't say 'effing'.

"Don't swear at me. Besides I don't why you're so upset. You know about me and Luke now don't you?"

"Obviously, how come you decided to tell everyone now?" Gideon still sounded really angry so Dax thought it would be best to try and calm him down.

"Because we're in love with each other, and we really know that we would like to spend the rest of our lives together" he said sincerely. This statement had a reverse effect to what he had intended. It seemed to make Gideon even more angry.

"Dax you're both only thirteen years old, how the hell can you know if you want to spend the rest of your lives together? You know I think there's something weird going on. Did you force him into this or something?"

"What? What are you on about? Gideon I LOVE HIM. I would never hurt him or upset him or anything"

"Yeah course not Dax, I knew he wasn't gay..."

Dax leapt across the room and decked Gideon with a powerful punch to the jaw.

"I love him whether you like it or not Gideon! And he loves me back! Just you can't deal with it doesn't mean you can go around making false accusations. Gideon had now sat up rubbing his jaw and looking slightly dazed. There was tears running down his face.

"Screw you Dax Jones. I can't believe I ever accepted a git like you." Gideon scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room sobbing. Dax just stood motionless and wondered what he had just done. Suddenly he realised that Luke had come into the room and hugged him from behind. Gently shaking Luke off of him, Dax too fled from the room.

* * *

**Argh that was so hard to write, I hate it when those two fall out.  
****Feel free to review. *wink wink* *elbow elbow*  
****Arrie  
****xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think Gideon's a bit OOC in this chapter...  
This is just a filler until the real action starts to happen  
Sorry it's been so long :) **

* * *

Dax went out of the room to find Gideon leaning on the wall further down the corridor, trying to compose himself. Cautiously Dax approached him.

"Gid, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you." he practically whispered. When Gideon turned to face him he was no longer crying.

"What to you expect me to say Dax? Do you want me to say that you're apology is accepted? That we can just be friends again and everything's fine?" His voice was as impassive as his face. Dax frowned when he realised that he had truly made a big mistake, it was unfair of him and Luke to keep it from Gideon. He stepped closer to Gideon.

"Gid..."

"Why did you hit me Dax? It's not like you to be violent, and surely you could tell that I was upset?"

"I... I was trying to prove myself to you" Dax now looked thoroughly ashamed. Gideon frowned.

"What do you mean prove yourself to me?"

"Well... coz you're really protective of Luke and you hate it if anyone's mean about him and you get all defensive so I thought that if you knew that I would protect Luke as well as you that maybe you wouldn't mind so much about us loving each other coz I know it bothers you really" Dax finished babbling and looked Gideon straight in the eyes. The blonde was now looking completely astonished.

"You don't need to prove yourself to me Dax. And it doesn't bother me, what bothered me was you two not telling me."

Choosing to ignore the second part of what his friend said Dax replied

"Then how come I don't feel like I'm good enough for you Gid?"

"You are Dax. To tell you truth I owe you. I mean you went to France alone to rescue Luke even though you knew just what Catherine could do. Heck she could've killed you – well she almost did – but you still went and almost single-handedly saved Luke. Of course you're good enough for me"

Dax looked at Gideon from underneath his eye lashes. "You still have a problem about me and Luke though"

"Yeah, but I guess I'll get over myself eventually"

"Why do you have a problem with it then Gid? Other than the fact that we didn't tell you"

"Coz you two will be all lovey-dovey around each other all the time and I don't think I'll be able to stand it coz it's quite gross and slightly pathetic. I mean seriously Dax you're acting like your brain has turned to mush"

smirking Dax replied "Not my brain, my heart"

Gideon rolled his eyes over dramatically, "Does this mean I have to forgive you now?"

"Yes it does"

"Fine then, I forgive you. But be warned if you and Luke are always all over each other I may have to resort to spending more time with the Tellers, and all five of us would hate that"

Dax snorted, "Nahh, they would enjoy tormenting you and me and Luke would enjoy having alone time so really it's only you who would hate it"

"Speak of the devil" Gideon gestured to behind Dax where Luke had almost silently appeared. Dax jumped when Luke slipped his arms around him.

"Oh come on Dax you probably knew he was coming before I did" Gideon scoffed mercilessly. Dax went red. Luke smiled and planted a kiss on his neck. The noisy twin wrinkled his nose.

"Let's go have breakfast"

* * *

**I hope this is going to get better...  
I'll try to make chapter 5 longer  
Arrie **


End file.
